


Four People Who Never Became Spirit Detectives (And One Who Became Something Else) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), The OC, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuusuke isn't the only spirit detective in the world. Five AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four People Who Never Became Spirit Detectives (And One Who Became Something Else) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four People Who Never Became Spirit Detectives (And One Who Became Something Else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380938) by [chaos_harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_harmony/pseuds/chaos_harmony). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/YYH/Four%20People%20Who%20Never%20Became%20Spirit%20Detectives%20%28And%20One%20Who%20Became%20Something%20Else%29.mp3) | 26:31 | 24.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-people-who-never-became-spirit-detectives-and-one-who-became-something-else) |  |   
  
### Music

_Sayonara Bye Bye_ by Mawatari Matsuko  
_Tenuous Winners & Returning Home_ by James Newton Howard  
The O.C. Theme Song  
the BBC Sherlock Theme Song  
_Booby trap_ by James Newton Howard

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
